Vacaciones del destino
by ReiKo-01
Summary: ¿Es posible que unas simples vacaciones cambien el destino de cualquier persona? Para Sakura y sus amigas tras no haber tenido contacto mas que con ellas se encuentran en unas vacaciones donde el amor y su amistad tienen k sobrevivir


_**El Comienzo de unas Vacaciones**_

_**(Narrado Sakura Kinomoto)**_

_**Se podría decir que la vida en aquel pijo internado del norte de Inglaterra era como la de cualquier internado pijo de cualquier país: Italia, Francia, Estados Unidos… Sí, se podría decir eso. **_

_**Pero claro una chica como yo, qué sabría de esos internados si había pasado sus últimos 11 años de vida, y eso que tenia 17, solo saliendo algunas tardes al pueblo de al lado y durante las vacaciones, a su casa. Mi vida es triste, lo reconozco, sin embargo este verano va a ser diferente. **_

_**¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla: una de mis mejores amigas, Mei, nos ha invitado a su casa de verano en Hong Kong. Lleva todos los días hablando de su casa: que si es con vistas al mar, con una piscina de rocas donde puedes pasarte la mañana bronceándote, grandes baños y habitaciones individuales… en fin el paraíso. **_

_**Lo cierto es que estamos todas entusiasmadas con el viaje a Hong Kong. Con lo que nos compraremos, si conoceremos el amor de nuestra vida, si tendremos aventuras… ¿qué? ¿Quiénes iremos? **_

_**¡Ups! creo que se me ha olvidado presentaros a mis amigas y a mí.**_

_**Mejor empecemos desde que nos conocimos en el internado:**_

_**La carretera pasaba cada vez más deprisa, era signo de que el internado estaba más cerca de nosotros. A mi lado una prima segunda que venia también al colegio. **_

_**Piel blanca, muy blanca, y de cabello oscuro tan negro como el azabache, ondulado y recogido por unas horquillas rojas que combinaban con el jersey rojo y la falda negra lisa. Sus ojos azules oscuros sin ninguna marca de llanto o alegría en ellos, al contrario que los míos, nariz recta y labios finos. Si esa era mi prima segunda: Tomoyo Daudoji en una palabra perfecta.**_

_**Mientras nos íbamos acercando a la entrada del edificio me preguntó: "¿Estaremos en la misma habitación verdad?". Le contesté con un tímido si moviendo la cabeza y ella me sonrío y dijo: "Creo que seremos grandes amigas" y salió del coche ya parado. **_

_**Al salir, unos momentos mas tarde, el sol me cegó por lo que casi me caigo con unas maletas que alguien había dejado ahí en medio. Tuve tan mala suerte que una de ellas se cayó al suelo y se abrió revelando todo su contenido. Cuando iba a empezar a recogerlo una chica apareció delante de mí. Vestida con la falda negra, mas corta que la mía o la de Tommy, sujetada por el jersey rojo, con un polo de manga corta y el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas que llegaban casi por la mitad de la espalda. Ojos achinados de color castaño llenos de una rabia infinita contra mi: **_

_**- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tirarme la maleta? ¿Sabes acaso quien soy? –Dijo mientras recogía el contenido- Menos mal que no se ha roto nada. ¡Eres estúpida! ¡La próxima vez mira por donde andas! – y se fue con sus maletas rojas hacia el interior del edificio. **_

_**- ¡Lo siento!- le grite por detrás – ¡Soy Sally Anderson!**_

_**-¡Mei-ling Lee! – me dijo**_

_**Entré en el edificio con mis maletas y comencé a recorrer los pasillos en busca de mi habitación. Me crucé con muchas muchachas, algunas mas mayores que yo, otras charlando animadamente con sus amigas y alguna que otra tan perdida como yo. Tuve suerte al encontrar una señal que indicaba el camino hacia las habitaciones de las estudiantes, pasé por la enfermería, las aulas de arte y música, la sala de profesores y las salas de alumnas donde había sillones y mesas para estudiar o simplemente para pasar el tiempo con las compañeras. **_

_**Al rato llegué a las habitaciones y encontré la 163. Tenía una lista en la puerta. Busqué mi nombre y lo encontré junto con el de tres chicas y el de mi prima y la chica con la que había tenido el accidente. **_

_**La habitación constaba de seis camas, dos literas y dos sueltas. Tenía dos ventanales con cortinas blancas sujetas a unas cuerdas azules como los edredones y una estantería para cada cama con seis armarios al fondo de la habitación. Entré y busqué una cama vacía. Una de las literas y una cama suelta estaban libres porque no tenían la maleta encima. Dejé las maletas al lado de la cama suelta y comencé a investigar los cajones de la mesilla y el baño para las seis. **_

_**Mi mente empezó a divagar sobre las otras chicas de mi habitación y donde se habría metido Tammy. Mientras yo estaba en mi mundo una chica con gafas de sol entró en la habitación. Castaña oscura con el pelo corto, por el cuello, y vestida con la falda negra, polo de manga corta y el jersey por los hombros se presentó: **_

_**- Hola soy Rika Sakaki**_

_**- Sakura Kinomoto, encantada**_

_**- Es bonita nuestra habitación ¿Has conocido a alguna de nuestras compañeras?-Me preguntó sonriente **_

_**- Si, una es mi prima y con otra he tenido un accidente en la entrada –le dije sonriendo **_

_**- ¡Vaya! ¿Y son majas? Porque estar durante todos estos años con compañeras y no llevarnos bien sería horrible –dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en la mesilla de una de las literas.**_

_**- Tommy es un poco misteriosa y Mei tiene un poco de mal genio, me ha dado la impresión**_

_**- Bueno pues tendremos cuidado de no provocarla – dijo con los ojos azules claros brillando y una sonrisa en la cara.**_

_**- "No estoy yo tan segura" – pensé, pero no se lo dije**_

_**Seguimos hablando hasta que llegaron las otras dos chicas: Naoko Yaganisawa y Chijaru Mihara. La primera con gafas y pelo castaño sujeto por una cinta, vestida con el uniforme impoluto acompañada de un mayordomo que llevaba sus maletas. La primera impresión no fue muy buena, pero luego su carácter era contrario a lo que parecía. Chiharu llego con trenzas y flequillo recto, sus ojos castaños brillantes llenos de energía. Traía unos papeles en sus manos donde seguramente estarían los horarios y algún mapa del edificio. Empezamos a hablar y lo cierto es que nos caímos bastante bien. Mei y Tommy llegaron para avisarnos de la comida y desde entonces nos conocimos, nos peleamos, nos divertimos y soñamos juntas.**_

_**Chijaru se convirtió en la mama que no teníamos durante los años de encarcelamiento como lo llamaba Mei. Siempre responsable y al día con todo lo relacionado al consejo escolar. Mei ,como observáis, tenía carácter y nos protegía de todas aquellas que iban a por Rika o a por mi. Naoko era pura alegría: chistes, bromas, y ataques contra la propiedad escolar (era una de sus especialidades), todo lo contrario de Tommy silenciosa, tímida y misteriosa, salvo cuando se subía al escenario durante los conciertos de navidad. Su voz es tan angelical y dulce que siempre consiguió ser la solista habitual del coro. Yo soñaba en que acabaran las clases y llegara la clase de gimnasia. Era la mas ingenua del grupo por lo que solían burlarse un poco de mi, pero no me importaba. **_

_**Las mañanas fueron desastrosas en un comienzo, pero nos las arreglamos. Las salidas al pueblo nuestra liberación y las épocas de exámenes un estrés continuo que no se como conseguimos sobrevivir. Cuidamos unas de otras y nuestra aventura en Hong Kong iba a empezar justo este verano. **_

_**(Narrado Tomoyo Daidouji)**_

_**No se como, pero siempre me acabo metiendo en los mismos jaleos, que si entrega esto a la profesora de música, vete a por tiza que se ha terminado, entrega esto a la enfermera. ¿Y cual era el de hoy? Buscar a Sakura para que llegara a tiempo a la entrega del diploma de graduación. No se como lo consigue, pero nunca esta donde tiene que estar. Es bien cierto que la adoro pero el colegio es grande y puede estar en cualquier sitio. Y con lo despistada que es, seguro que esta pensando que todavía tenemos que hacer algún recado. **_

_**No en la biblioteca, ni en el gimnasio, ni jardines… espera. Sí, no es más despistada porque no puede: **_

_**- ¡Sakura!, ¿Qué tal? **_

_**- ¡Tommy!, ¿Dónde estabas? **_

_**- Pues no se, voy vestida así porque me da la gana – le dije en tono irónico**_

_**- ¡NO! ¡Era hoy! ¿Cómo no me he acordado? **_

_**- No se tal vez estabas tan metida con que nos vamos a Hong Kong que se te ha olvidado**_

_**- Pues seguramente. Vamos, corre que me tengo que poner la toga. **_

_**- Ya voy. Vete yendo, ahora te alcanzo –le dije **_

_**- Vale nos vemos en las escaleras – me gritó. Me quede viendo aquel paisaje durante un rato. Sería la última vez que lo vería. **_

_**Tras el viaje de Hong Kong me iba a ir a la universidad a estudiar empresariales mientras trabajaba de prácticas en la empresa de mi madre. **_

_**Mi madre me había criado ella sola desde que mi padre murió por un cáncer de pulmón, fumar tanto lo había ido apagando como la colilla de un cigarro de marca. Desde entonces madre se centró en la empresa y a mi me olvidó casi por completo, solo algunas llamadas y regalos por mi cumpleaños y navidad. Fue decisión mía seguir con la empresa, me traía recuerdos felices donde estábamos los tres y mis padres soñaban por lo que tal vez sería la empresa. **_

_**Esta iba muy bien con la dirección de madre, pero yo quería contribuir con algo. Por eso lo voy a hacer. Aunque por supuesto todos necesitan unas vacaciones y estas no las voy a negar. **_

_**Mei me ha mostrado un montón de fotos de la casa y de su familia. Siempre terminamos hablando de cómo pasa ella los veranos con su primo y sus primas. Además de que habitualmente pasa mas tiempo con su primo y sus amigos que es casi de la pandilla. No se que me da pero creo que cuando lleguemos nos vamos a llevar mas de una sorpresa. Siempre me dicen que adivino las cosas. Ya sean las preguntas del próximo examen de sociales o las sorpresas que me preparan para mi cumpleaños. ¡Jo! Tommy, no es justo que adivines todo, me dice Sakura muy a menudo, ¿podríamos decirle que adivine los números de la lotería? preguntaba Naoko cada vez que salía el tema y entonces Chijaru le daba un codazo en la tripa y todas nos reíamos. **_

_**Llegué a las escaleras muy rápido y me encontré con las demás esperando a Sakura hablando del tema de la semana. **_

_**- ¿Tienes los billetes verdad?-preguntaba Rika **_

_**- Por supuesto **_

_**- Como no los va a tener – respondía Mei- Es Chijaru **_

_**- Es cierto – todas comenzaron a reír **_

_**- Oye que no soy perfecta**_

_**- Nada – dije yo **_

_**- Bueno tal vez solo un poco – se río ella **_

_**- ¿De que os reis?- pregunto Sakura mientras bajaba corriendo **_

_**- Nada, venga, vamos, que nos están esperando – dije **_

_**Tras la graduación cogimos un coche hasta el aeropuerto donde embarcamos para lo que seria nuestra aventura. Que como ya dije me daba la sensación de que traería muchas sorpresas que ninguna nos esperamos. Pero claro ¿ quién se basa en sensaciones para predecir lo que va a pasar ?.**_

**_Notas de la autora: _**

**_Hola a todos !!! _**

**_Siento k kuando lo he subido por primera vez tuviera que modificarlo pues se me habia olvidado poner las notas mias comentando el fic y arreglar un poco la estructura del mismo. Si habeis llegado hasta aqui podrias hacer el favor de dejarme algun review para comentarme si os ha gustado y como pensais que va a seguir la trama. _**

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias si lo leeis _**

**_ReiKo-01_**


End file.
